


Cherrypop

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	Cherrypop

*不知道这种“互相帮助”要怎么定义了，应该也算是互攻吧，hozi&wooshi  
*abo，是双A，但是都是O变A  
*运动场line Part .1 

突如其来的吻太娴熟，抱上来的动作也过于亲热，权顺荣毛巾还挂在脖子上，冷不丁被李知勋吓了一跳，不过这种情况也不是第一次，只是用嘴唇吻回去就觉得甜到头晕，白砂糖的结晶甘味与外形如出一辙的硬邦邦，撞得他倒退几步，靠到储物柜上再无退路，着姿势局促又安全，小白猫轻轻松松得偿所愿。

“干嘛这样……”，抱怨被细碎的亲吻柔顺成嘟嘟囔囔，科技在发展，避孕药、抑制剂和转换手术在这个世纪并称为omega三大解放动力*，两位队长雷厉风行惯了，有了决定权就去做手术，最直接的效果就是生殖腔萎缩，以后不必忍受强烈的发情期，更不用算日子打抑制剂，没有怀孕的风险，适应得好的话还可以标记别人——

增强的体力，减少的扰乱，可以使人更加集中于工作，虽然这么说，发情期的空虚感还是没那么容易忍过去。因为经历过同样路径的转变，两个人也就自自然然更加贴近，比起需要其他试探磨合的陌生身体，保有一致性感带又来自同一原生属性，坦诚相见不会被嘲笑也不会被呵斥，互相慰藉成为互相配合之外的另一项活动，或者说也是其中一部分。

“我想在这里做……”，明明莽撞的是自己，不事先说好的也是自己，话却说得软绵绵像受了天大的委屈，权顺荣在升高的体温里想到编舞哥哥讲的氛围对比感，内心吐槽起李知勋这样是不是也算一种对比策略，平时坚硬惯了，稍微融化一点点就是浓郁柔软的甜，健身房最尽头的小更衣室，后脑贴着铁皮柜，小腿卡着凉床，虽然怀里的人软成一滩水，比他强势些的信息素却早就开始下命令：

“干我”

/  
虽然已经不会被标记了，来自omega的性征没那么容易违抗，渴望被进入的欲念烧光所有理智，一轮运动做下来烦躁得不得了，跟着来的权顺荣本来就是最佳人选，地点大胆选择一下无所谓，这个时间本来就没什么人来，他进来的时候换了密码，门锁输入屏兢兢业业暗着光，跟使劲贴上来的拥抱一样让人安心。

权顺荣把上衣脱掉了，汗湿的皮肤有点黏，樱桃的果香冒出来试探，白糖冰晶似乎还没准备好完全融化，暗暗擎着劲跟他的信息素较量。这次的结果还是就差一点点赢过，不服气败下阵来，亲吻都加几分凶狠，小猫牙刚要压下去用力，马上又被胸前的快感招安。初显形状的胸肌腹肌撞上去还是有弹性的软，幼稚打架的两种甜味沁出蜜色的水感泡泡，飘得两只都晕晕乎乎意乱情迷，差点儿身高站不稳，自然要十指相扣，卡紧的骨节跟交缠的小舌头配合默契，喉咙里哼哼唧唧的嘤咛是缓慢榨出的果酱，贪吃的小猫和小狐狸舍不得漏掉半口，舔到一滴还想要下一滴。

由不得大脑左右的身体向着快感趋近，不由自主沉溺进香甜的沼泽，冰糖跟樱桃费劲地融合，上身撞在一起磨到，权顺荣下意识想抽开，却被使劲抱住蹭，比他小一号的猫咪脑门儿都是汗，眼睫毛一颤一颤。两个人都皮肤白，胸口蹭得发红，软软地一起一伏。越接触越敏感的肉粒翘高，乳头碰乳头的舒服是以前没体验过的，小幅的暧昧动作停不下来，下身也跟着亲亲热热贴好轻轻磨，白砂糖先败下阵来，嚷着要被上的语气却还是祈使句，梗着嗓子拽权顺荣的手：“你…摸我……”

“这里…唔嗯！…”，着急了，嗓子里咕噜噜的闷哼真像起发狠的小猫，樱桃的酸涩过后是满满的水分，在本能驱使下互相沾染对方的气息，费力生涩交融的甜味还不够和谐，酸甜和硬软博弈，争先恐后要相互吞噬，结果只是像现在这样抱着蹭蹭，氛围太过甜软柔嫩，较劲半天的结果只是撞出浅粉色的浆液，李知勋觉得效率好低，皱了眉亮牙齿，觉得对方很好吃却又不肯伸舌头可不是好品质，小狐狸是樱桃味的，樱桃是湿嗒嗒的，他也皱皱眉：“知勋啊……”

“人吃不到想吃的东西会有压力的”

/  
要说woozi的话，或者要说冰糖的话，外壳算是坚硬的，咬下去是脆脆的，要好好含着一点点耐心融化，破开了才能尝到又凉又滑的甜，直接嚼太有攻击性，浸到温水里就柔成一缕一缕了，权顺荣这么胡乱想着，怀里的人又开始哼哼唧唧表示不满：站着太累踮脚太累，他把手抽出来要去托着屁股，结果是对方先掉下来，下巴卡在两团白软上，牙齿磕到锁骨，马上被吮出一颗嫣红，小猫的尖牙只留恋了一下，又爬高往上唇中间去了，今天的风格是刺挠心脏的轻磨，看上去还很得意地摇头晃脑，权顺荣刚要追过去亲，李知勋一句话噎得毫不留情：“那是因为我的食物太不乖了”

后穴早就湿滑出水等待已久，谁先来这个经典问题还是争执不下，腿交叉着坐到凉床上，经典问题还是要用经典手段解决，李知勋一边从包里翻着什么一边毫不讲理变次拳：“昨天到的…我忘记拿出来”

外形还算可爱的SEX玩具马上开封上岗，轻车熟路把手指送进去，权顺荣很是专注地研究说明书上的档位切换，心不在焉捣弄出咕叽咕叽的水声，面前的人脸色微怒又忍不住小声喘叫，“这里会舒服吗？”，总是实验精神的探索态度，权顺荣两根手指夹住块软肉使劲刺激，见反应是咬住下唇闭上眼，索性力度更大胆点，再带着透明的黏液出来要往李知勋胸口抹，被打了手也不恼，笑眯眯开了开关往两个人下身靠。

“插进来……”，听着像不好意思，大腿打开得倒是迫不及待，嗡嗡震动的东西没太费力就塞进去，权顺荣推挪两下就对机械运动失去兴趣，索性拽着李知勋的手给自己做扩张，细长白净的指节被吃进去，信息素的两种香甜新一轮拉锯战又开始，焦躁的冰糖和樱桃只是研磨没了自身防御，沉进体液和汗水的浪潮里舒服得蜷紧脚趾。

不合时宜又似乎很合时宜的叩门没吓到权顺荣，倒是把专心操控手指的小猫吓得哆嗦，重重扎进怀里，那东西就浅浅塞进一小半，贴上小狐狸的小腹一起加强刺激，麻烦，手指直接拿出去，权顺荣贴上另一半往身体里面咬，太逼仄的姿势又让两人变回十指相扣，交错的骨节紧得发疼，湿湿滑滑的体液快要被带出黏腻腻一片，被迫上抬的前端贴在一起磨，抽干所有的空气，爆炸开来的果香和甜味充盈周身的几立方，“wo…知勋，要一起吗……”

“我才不要和你一起…唔！”，这种时候还在嘴硬的小猫脑袋抬高，脆弱的后颈暴露在门齿下，自己的耳后也喷着热热的呼吸，权顺荣恶作剧似地把嘴唇往下压，洁白的小块皮肤柔软细腻，诱人来咬，香香软软棉花糖一样卖弄着朦胧，迟疑的区间自己的腺体突然被抵住，小狐狸吓到缩脑袋却又没法抽身：“别！知勋、你…你——”

“不行不行…这样别人就都知道我们做过了…呜……”，毫无感情的震动棒还在下身磨得紧实，刚才还斗着的cherry已经流出汁液，虚弱得甜丝丝软绵绵，警告虽然已经说出口，小猫的尖牙还是毫不留情地刺了进去：

“哈…没事…到时候……”

“唔！到时候也是知道…”，虽然不知道到底能不能标记成功，最后胜利的小猫已经笑得眯了眼：

“你、唔…是你被我上了”

 

*原句为：“避孕药、迷你裙和《Sex and the Single Girl》并称为三大女性解放动力。”  
*夏天就要樱桃泡泡水！用餐结束期待您的评价。


End file.
